Light Up The Path
by Kittyinaz
Summary: In the sands of time, a promise was made to a faithful follower. That promise is finally realized in a future that magic is all but forgotten. A man from the past stuck in the future, a woman lost, and a wolf is all that stands between a future with no magic, and a love that will surpass all of time, not once, but three times. Part 1 of the Light Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1 Tear Me Apart

**Pre Edit Count – 799 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: A Sky Full of Stars _by Coldplay

* * *

><p>On one end of the spectrum of time, a man is stares at the desert from a balcony. His heart is cold as he listens to the woman he thinks he loves giving her body to another. He can do this no more, but what other choice is there? He has been promised a woman who will love him until the end of time; one who will gift him with the immortality he desires to spend with her, and in return he will protect her from those that hunt her, since she will be powerful as his other half.<p>

Even though he was promised this by his god that he worships and loves, he is a human man. And unlike most of his kind, he is a full male, which means that he has every desire a normal male has. He wants a body to wake up beside; he wants to be able to gift her with the costly presents that not only a man in his station could, but that she deserves. He will worship her body while giving her the love and devotion of him. Their love will be talked about for the rest of history, but he won't care as long as she is by his side.

But to do this, he needs to let down some of his guard. So when he thought he found that woman, he did so. Now he listens as the man who wed her is bedding her. He listens to their cries of pleasure on the hot dry wind.

He bows his head as he clenches the balcony in front of him, hating what he hears and wishing that this is not his destiny. Clenching his eyes, he prays to his Master, his Lord, to save him from this path; to allow him to have someone truly worthy of him, and in return he tells him all he will do to keep her.

He finally sighs and heads to his home. As he leaves the palace, one of the temple wolves comes to him, to keep him company. He smiles down at the symbol of his Lord, laying an affectionate hand on the beast as it keeps pace beside him.

As he enters the temple, the wolf leaves him, lying on its bed, watching the priest as he goes about his duties. When he kneels before the statue to idolize his god, the head comes to life and moves. Looking down on his beloved priest, the god tells the man below him, "Do not worry, my beloved. This is a necessary step to gain what you so desire. You will suffer much, but if you stay this course, you will be granted the power to protect your beloved. I will not fail you, as you will never fail me." The statue's eyes dull back to the black stone, and the man below believes his god.

Though he ends up living a life of tragedy, he remains trusting of his god, believing that he will be gifted as promised.

* * *

><p>On the other side of time, a young brunette picks herself up off the ground where she fell. A black wolf had appeared to her; with much loving and licks to encourage the young woman, she finally rises to her feet.<p>

With one hand on the head of the animal, reminiscent of another being in time, she makes her way home, her heart broken. The animal walks with her towards her home, keeping his charge safe. The time has finally come. The very earth as well as his gods, and the gods of others, have waited for this moment of time, this chance to wrench time to the right track. This broken woman at his side will reshape the very sands of time with her beliefs.

He escorts her home, warning off the shapeshifter who would have steered this timeline on their own track, instead of the one she has been destined for. Not saying that there will not be pain for her on this timeline, but there is more of a future in the timeline he represents. He also makes sure that there are no others around that could be a threat to his charge.

When they come to the house, the wolf walks in with her. His duty is to keep her safe as he did for the other one trusted to his care. While others may think he failed that night, the truth will come out later. Right now, he is dedicated to keeping her safe.

The woman just stares at the wolf, thinking, then tells him, "I am not sure how Charlie will like a wolf in the house if you are set to be here." At this point nothing surprises her.

Cocking its head to the side, the wolf thinks, and then shakes, changing enough about him to look more like a shepherd. He looks up at her. He is bigger, and black; nowhere close to his original look in the desert To begin with, but this makes it harder to see the truth from there also.

Bella blinks, and tells him, "Well I am guessing that will work. But… you know what, never mind. It seems that the supernatural world is not done with me no matter what _he_ thinks." The word 'he' is spoken with some anger, and the wolf approves.

The wolf comes up to her, nudging her until she sits down, and rests his head on her lap, looking up at his charge. A lot of changes are going to be coming for her, and he will be here to help her through it all. And maybe, just maybe, she will be the one who will right this world for them.

So the night passes, the world being aware of the change, but the humans and other beings on the planets having no idea that time itself is about to become a string of wibbly-wobbly nonsense, as one wise Time Lord called it.

And the universe will be changed for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Count: 1,030 words<strong>

**Fairfarren~**


	2. Chapter 2

After a long debate with myself, talking with others and a final talk with M, I am pulling all but one chapter from all my stories on Fanfiction.

I have spent a long time bowing to their mandates and so on, wanting to give something back to the people who helped to start me off on this wonderful journey.

But no longer.

Their practices of not protecting the writers and enabling the readers to bully us is over. No longer will I spend a long period of time editing out chapters for content for this one site. No longer will I put up with having to go in and delete Guest reviews who are being nasty for the sake of being nasty. Or having my own or friend's works being plagiarized. For us having to mass complain about something to have it changed, and treating it like a popularity contest in many ways, is over. This last straw of having all my stories as well as everyone else's being mirrored/cloned on to not one, two, but **FIVE** sites for the purpose of making money off my hard work, was it. I have mentioned in the past lines in the sand, and I have moved mine until it is now in concrete.

While I will miss the friends and the friendly people on Fanfiction, I have made sure there are other alternatives to reading my work in case you don't want to read the WordPress site. Though it will be updated first, and has content that you won't find elsewhere.

So with this being said, I will be flooding inboxes with the removal notice since not everyone will receive the notice unless I do it this way.

Sorry.

I will leave one chapter per story up on this site. And I will notify the DAY I post the next chapter on my own site. Once. For each story. Then I am done.

As M said, you have make a stand, fight for what is right, and not what is easier. Easier is to leave things as they are, to continue to post my chapters here to get the reviews. Cause let's face it, while I am content with seeing stats to keep writing stories, reading reviews helps fire the muse up to keep writing.

As a reminder, I am also on: my site at Kittyinaz dot com, FictionPad, Fanfiction Affliction, Better In Texas, TWCS and A03. None of those chapters are edited for content. And TWCS is often updated with hours or the latest days from when I post here. I am Kittyinaz on all the above-mentioned sites.

Thanks for your understanding!


End file.
